Unfaithful
by 98BelikovGirl
Summary: He tries to hide it with his smile but I know. I know that it kills him. I don't want to keep hurting him anymore. Hurting him makes me feel like I'm taking away his life. The guilt is killing me from the inside. It's not his fault that I keep doing this. He is a good man he deserves better. Better than me. I can't stand to see him dying anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I came up with this when I was listening to Rihanna's Unfaithful (for like the millionth time :)) Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Unfaithful – Rihanna**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Whoa, oh.  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri…

I have done it again…

Why do I keep doing this? I'm hurting him. I keep hurting him over and over again. But he never leaves me. I know he loves me and I love him too. But I just can't stop. We have a great and steady relationship but why do I keep doing this? The truth is I don't know. Our relationship is not just love it's more than it. I just can't be true to him. I can see him dying though he doesn't show it. I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy.

I don't want to keep doing this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the doors I see him die a little more inside. He tries to hide it with his smile but I know. I know that it kills him. I don't want to keep hurting him anymore. Hurting him makes me feel like I'm taking away his life.

When I'm preparing for a date, he kisses my cheeks and asks me reluctantly "Where are you going babe?"

"Just meeting up the girls at the bar," I lie.

He just nods his head but I know he's hurting inside. I don't even know why I'm lying cause he knows that's not the reason I'm going out. He knows but he never says anything.

Our love, his trust. His trust. The trust I keep breaking. The love I keep endangering. I might as well take a gun and put it to his head get it over with. I can't stand it anymore. I just can't. I don't want to do this anymore. He has faith in me that I will change. I once told him that I will change. But I couldn't. He knows that I haven't changed but he still loves me. He still believes in me.

The guilt is killing me from the inside. It's not his fault that I keep doing this. He is a good man he deserves better. Better than me. I can't stand to see him dying anymore. I place the gun at my head. I will love you forever Dimitri. I'm sorry. I pulled the trigger.

**Dimitri's POV**

I came home from grocery shopping for Rose. I wanted to make her something extra special today. I unlocked the door and went in. Strange, it very quiet. Rose is supposed to be home. It's highly unlikely that she would go out without telling me. Even when she goes out to meet up those _men_. I cringed at the thought of that word. I know that she doesn't mean to do it. But no matter cause I love with all my heart and nothing can change that. No matter what she does, I will still love her forever. She told me she'll try to change and I believe her. No matter how long it takes. She's my life. I don't know what I would do without her. I walked to the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Rose, " I called.

"Rose, where are you? I'm home honey," I called out again.

There was no reply. Maybe she's sleeping. I walked to our room and found the door open. I walked in and saw something that made my heart stop.

"Rose!" I screamed.

She was lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her. I ran towards her. Falling on my knees, I scoped her up. No, no, no this can't be happening. She had a gun in her hand and there was a bullet wound on her head.

"No, Rose. Don't leave me"

I cried sobs wracking my body. I kept shaking her, trying to wake her up. Then, I noticed her other hand was balled into a fist and there was something inside. It looked like paper. I took the crumpled paper out of the hand. I was stained he blood. I read the paper.

_Dimitri, my love I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you pain you didn't deserve. You are a good man and you deserve better. I know you love me very much but I don't deserve you. Being with you was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you Dimitri. I love you_

_ -Rose_

"Oh Roza. My dear Roza," I cried.

I saw her face and noticed tears on her cheeks. I stroked her cheeks softly with my fingers. Crying, I took the gun from her hand, put it to my head and pulled the trigger. My lost thought was, I'm coming for you Rose.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Not A Chapter

OMG I just saw VA today it is totally freaking AWESOME even though it is different from the book but I love it. Have you guys watched it? What do you think?


End file.
